


[ART]Witness

by DovahCourts



Series: Inspector Gadget fanart [5]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Inspector Gadget - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: The lights are out in space prison, Gadget was with Guard 4. But, that’s not Gadget. The real one’s on earth.Claw’s the one to witness. No one believes him, bc he’s.. Claw.
Series: Inspector Gadget fanart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655263
Kudos: 8





	[ART]Witness




End file.
